


Dance Down the Stars

by emeralddarkness



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Early canon, Fluff, Gen, Lúthien being a little cutie, Short, family fic, mother and daughter bonding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeralddarkness/pseuds/emeralddarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melian and Lúthien, in the days before the sun. Lúthien always loved the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Down the Stars

Lúthien lay in her mother’s lap as she stared up at the stars through a handful of Melian’s hair. It looked like they were trapped in it, like Melian had woven a net of darkness with her Arts that spread across the heavens. It wasn’t strictly true, but it made her wonder.

“Is that was Varda looks like, Mother?”

“Mmm?”

A nightingale trilled a song from somewhere in the evening, and Lúthien let her arms drop again; they were getting tired anyway.

“With her hair full of stars, I mean.”

Melian hummed gently as her fingers ran through her daughter's hair, unsnarling the knots that had accumulated after a day of running about. “She can, sometimes.”

Lúthien pushed herself up on her hands and stared up at the heavens for a long time, longer than she’d been still all that day. “If I could have my hair full of stars I would wear it that way always.” Melian smiled at her daughter and didn’t explain the peculiarities of wearing a body as an elf would wear clothes, of the shifting endlessness and infinite possibilities. She did not explain the endlessness and promise that surrounded them, woven through the fabric of reality as notes in a song. What she said instead was, “But, little Lark, you can.” Lúthien twisted instantly, crawling over on hands and grass stained knees and putting her hands on her mother’s lap to bring her up closer. “I can? Really? How can I, Mother?”

Melian plucked a sprig of niphredil and quickly tucked the blossoms all throughout Lúthien’s hair. Her daughter was surprised for a moment, then huffed and sat back on her heels. “ _Mother_!” Melian laughed as Lúthien shook her head and most of the blossoms fell from her hair.

“Well, my darling, they do _look_ rather like stars.”

“Flowers are for the ground and stars are for the sky,” Lúthien said – a little imperiously. But a moment later she sat down more properly and began to weave the discarded flowers into a braid. “But it would be lonely, in the sky,” she said more thoughtfully as her fingers danced. “I’m glad I’m here, and I’m glad you’re here, Mother.”

“You are of the sky and the earth both, my child,” Melian said fondly, and Lúthien looked up and beamed as she came to the end of her braid.

“You look lovely. Run and show your father, and perhaps you may weave flowers through his hair too.”

The girl grinned and bounced up, full of energy again – she was so young and new that sometimes Melian was surprised that she could have created such a thing, something that had never existed. Lúthien’s lips against her cheek brought her back to earth again, a quick kiss before she scampered away towards where her father’s silver hair was shining in the starlight. She danced along her way, and as she did flowers grew like stars.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the fic, I'd appreciate a review!


End file.
